underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Howard Perkins (TV Series)
Howard Perkins, better known as Duke was a main character in CBS' Under the Dome. Duke was the Sheriff of Chester's Mill and former boss of Linda Esquivel. He was killed after touching the surface of the Dome. Before the Dome Duke was a highly trusted and respected resident of Chester's Mill and long-term Sheriff. He had a close relationship with deputy, Linda Esquivel, who he treated like a daughter. After the death of Big Jim's wife, Duke helped Jim to cover up her suicide by claiming it was just a car accident, for the benefit of his son. After his son died from a drug addiction, he vowed to get drugs out of the town by making a deal with Maxine, in which he would turn a blind eye to her activities in town and in turn she would keep drugs out. Which he did, ignoring the propane stocks Big Jim bought and Rev. Lester Coggins money laundering, which he claimed to prevent the town from "going broke". However, the relationship between Duke and Big Jim was tempestuous as a result. Under the Dome "Pilot" The Dome arrival caused Duke pacemaker to "skip a beat". Responding to reports of power outages and dead landlines Sheriff Duke and his deputy Linda were some of the first residents to investigate the Dome after it landed. Although at first Linda believed a tornado to be a cause, soon they discover the truth behind the report as they encounter Joe McAlister and Dale Barbara at the site where the prop-plane crashed into the dome. Duke receives further calls about fatalities caused by impact with the dome, and concludes with Linda and councilman Big Jim that Chester's Mill has been cut off from the outside world and they split up in order to co-ordinate an effective response. That night, Duke returns to the town hall where he is confronted by Big Jim about enlisting more emergency police officers as some are trapped outside in West Lake, however Duke refuses not wanting to give authority to the untrained public or cause a panic. They enter into a heated conversation about the propane stockpile of which Duke claims to know nothing about, ending in Big Jim threateningly questioning the ability of Duke's pacemaker. Duke and Linda go to the Sweetbriar Rose where he addresses a majority of the townspeople telling them to remain calm until they receive further information regarding the Dome. Upon returning to the crash site Linda questions why the Dome has sealed off Chester's Mill in particular to which Duke replies that they may be being punished for the dark secrets that he has tried to protect Linda from. Linda presses him for details, however before Duke can reveal anything he touches the Dome causing an electrical surge to explode his pacemaker in his chest, killing him instantly as Linda watches on in horror. "The Fire" In his will, Duke left his home and all his belongings to Linda. Duke's corpse was held by Linda as Freddy and Paul arrived at the scene, they came to the conclusion that the dome blew his pace maker. Later Duke's corpse had been brought to funeral house, where Reverend Coggins showed comfort to Linda. Big Jim has Reverend Coggins destroy the propane shipment records at Duke's house. Coggins swiped Linda's key as soon as he could. Once at Howard's house, Coggins began burning the files in a bin in his office. He then took a cigar from a drawer and thanked Howard for it, meanwhile the papers lit the nearby curtains eventually trapping him inside, and eventually leading the entire house to go up in flames. "Let the Games Begin" Duke is briefly seen in a video from a security camera by both Linda and Julia. In the video, Duke makes a deal with "The Devil," known as Maxine Seagrave. Death Howard "Duke" Perkins died after touching the dome, which resulted in his pace maker exploding out of his chest, killing him instantly. Appearances Trivia * Howard's pacemaker which supposed to save his life, proved to be the death of him. * Howard's accident shows the rest what the dome can do to electrical equipment such as pacemakers, later successfully "tested" by Big Jim on Reverend Coggins. * Unlike his novel counterpart, Howard was involved in the creation and distribution of the drugs, but his death is identical to his Novel series counterpart. * When Howard "Duke" Perkins dies in the show he leaves everything to Linda, however, in the novel he is married and is survived by his wife Brenda Perkins. * Despite being a main character, he is killed off in the first episode. This trend would continue in season two, with Angie and Linda still billed as main characters for that season's first episode only to be killed off. The trend was broken in season three, with Ben Drake who was not billed as a main character for that season's first episode only to be killed off and none of the main characters were killed off in the first episode of that season. * He has the lowest episode count of any main character, four episodes. ** He also has the shortest run as a main character, that of only two episodes. * Howard is the first main character to die. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Police